The use of network computing and storage has proliferated in recent years. The resources for network computing and storage are often provided by computing resource providers who leverage large-scale networks of computers, servers and storage drives to enable clients, including content providers, online merchants and the like, to host and execute a variety of applications and web services. Content providers and online merchants, who traditionally used on-site servers and storage equipment to host their websites and store and stream content to their customers, often forego on-site hosting and storage and turn to using the resources of the computing resource providers. The usage of network computing allows content providers and online merchants, among others, to efficiently and to adaptively satisfy their computing needs, whereby the computing and storage resources used by the content providers and online merchants are added or removed from a large pool provided by a computing resource provider as need and depending on their needs.
The proliferation of network computing and storage, as well as the attendant increase in the number of entities dependent on network computing and storage, has increased the importance of optimizing data performance and integrity on network computing and storage systems. Data archival systems and services, for example, may use various types of error correcting and error tolerance schemes, such as the implementation of redundancy coding and data sharing. Furthermore, capacity and cost of persisting increasing quantities of data may be mitigated by the use of data storage devices or media that is considerably faster at sequential storage than random access storage, relative to other data storage devices.